Une petite histoire toute bête
by MissBunnyGirl
Summary: une petite guerre entre varia pousse une grenouille à parler à son prince
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La carte mémoire

Bel écoutait une nouvelle chanson qu'il avait trouvé dans le téléphone de sa grenouille préféré. Il se demandait si toutes les chansons de fran étaient de la même personne et jeta un coup d'œil : shakira, rihanna, kanye west , M.I.A et plein d'autres

-elle a du gout la grenouille ! Ushishishi , le prince lui confisque ça

Il prit la carte mémoire et jeta le téléphone sur le lit. Lorsque fran vit que sa carte mémoire avait disparue, elle su immédiatement qui était le coupable.

-Bel-sempai , vous auriez dû me demander


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le peigne

Bel passait tranquillement et remarqua le nouveau peigne de lussuria. Il était magnifique , rouge et orné de pierres précieux , des rubis , des saphirs et pleins d'autres pierres toutes aussi magnifiques et très bien posée

-Ushishishi , un si beau peigne ne peu pas appartenir à un paysan , le prince lui confisque ce si

Il s'en alla ,le peigne dans la poche. Lorsque lussuria arriva dans sa chambre et vit que son nouveau peigne à 1 milliard de dollars incrusté de pierres précieuses avait disparut , il faire une crise cardiaque. Ce jour là , même squalo se fit exploser les tympans


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La contre-attaque

Une réunion avait commencé dans le salon de la varia , tous avaient étés convoqués sauf bel qui avait été envoyé en mission par le boss.

-VOIIIII ! J'en peut plus ce sale môme arrête pas de me voler des trucs !

-squ-chan à raison ! mon peigne !

-ma carte mémoire

-VOII ! on s'en tape !

-pas plus que vos cheveux capitaine

Le beau requin voulut sauter au cou de fran mais il fut retenu par lussuria

-calme-toi squ-chan

-il faut trouver une solution

-je propose d'utiliser fran pour le distraire afin de récupérer nos affaires , mais ce sera payant

-je veut mon peigne !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Vengeance

Bel venait de rentrer de mission , il alla faire son rapport , prendre un bain puis alla embêter sa grenouille. Pendant ce temps là , mammon , squalo et lussuria allèrent récupérer leurs affaires. En sortant , mammon lui laissa un cadeau de la par du boss pour lui avoir volé (osé volé) un de ses chemises. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il fut éffrayé et surpris de voir un besta en colère entrain de bouffer son lit , c'est là qu'il remarqua la disparition des objets qu'il avait « confisqué ». C'était la guerre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Vengeance 2

Bel essayait de trouver un moyen de leur faire payer, il eu alors l'idée parfaite et Mammon allait l'aider. Il vida sa réserve personnelle et alla parler affaires avec mammon. Fran marchait tranquillement lorsque besta vint lui donner un morceau du vêtement de son senpai

-c'est bien besta

Elle lui donna un steak saignant sortir de quelque part et alla dans sa chambre. Bel était assis sur son lit , la chemise déchiquetée et deux ou trois ligres rodant autour de lui , fran les fit disparait et banda les blessures bel

-Ushishishi , stupide grenouille


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : une petite discussion

-Bel senpai ce n'est pas bien de voler

-un prince fait ce qu'il veut

-ce n'est pas une raison bel-senpai

-m'en fiche

-bel-senpai vous vous fichez de tout

-je suis un prince

-ce n'est pas une raison

-si

-non, bel-senpai en plus vous êtes un prince déchu pas un prince

-Ushishishi , tu veux mourir ?

-si vous vouliez vraiment me tuer vous l'aurez fait depuis longtemps

-Ushishishi , parle encore et tu verras ta vie défiler

- ce serait cool bel-senpai

-Ushishishi , va te faire foutre stupide grenouille


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Une petite discussion 2

-bel-senpai

- Ushishishi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-pourquoi vous ne me tuer pas ?

-parce que j'en pas envie

-bel-senpai

- quoi stupide grenouille ?

-/

Fran devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate

-qu'est ce que tu as dit la grenouille ?

-ne me faites pas répéter bel-senpai

-stupide grenouille

Il lui envoya des couteaux dans le chapeau et partit. Fran enleva son chapeau et retira les couteaux

-Ushishishi, qui t'as donné l'autorisation de l'enlever stupide grenouille ?

Et ils eurent pleins de têtards

A franges blondes

END


End file.
